


Inhuman Awakening

by jamesm97



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Aftermath, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, BAMF Stiles, Dead Scott McCall, Evil Plans, F/F, F/M, Good and Evil, Hurt Stiles, Inhumans (Marvel), Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Mutant Powers, Near Death Experiences, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, SHIELD Agent Stiles Stilinski, Spies & Secret Agents, Stiles Has Issues, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski Has Powers, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Stiles is Inhuman, Stiles-centric, stiles is a stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the terrigen mist infected fish comes into play at UCLA, Shields first response was to see if anyone exposed to the terrigen mist has completed the transformation into Inhuman they just didn't expect to find two Inhumans.</p><p>The trouble is Stiles may be more powerful than anyone could have expected and he doesn't look to be in control of his powers. Maybe this is fates way of trying to get him to be a hero like his father but he's not Iron Man he's just a spastic twenty-one year old with two hot parents that happen to be powerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySteter (Sterekismyotp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekismyotp/gifts).



> So this has been on my mind for a while now I needed to do an Inhuman Stiles fic I just needed to

“Skye, Oh sorry Daisy I’m awfully sorry I keep forgetting to call you Daisy anyway the biometric scanner is going mad either Fitz is tinkering with the system again or the Shield satellites are picking up a new one” Jemma tells her shoving the tablet under her nose.

“Fitz is with Bobbie so he isn’t messing with the system it’s got to be an outbreak” She informs her teammate.

“Should I inform Coulson?” Jemma asks.

“No I will, can you go get Bobbie and tell her to prep the jet?” Daisy tells her turning on her heel when Jemma nods and heads into Coulson’s office.

“Everything okay?” Phil asks attaching his hand when Daisy walks in without knocking.

“We’ve got another one” Daisy tells him flicking the tablet and the screen in Coulson’s office lights up with the biometric information as well as the recent radiation satellite readings.

“Los Angeles” Phil asks looking at the reading.

“Yeah the satellite picked up a change in the atmosphere and the readings are similar to the terrigen mist” She tells him showing him the last time the satellite picked up the change.

“Exactly the same as Joey’s” Coulson says.

“Take Mac, Bobbie and Lincoln and be careful” Phil tells her.

“Yes sir” Daisy smirks.  
“We got another one?” Mac asks as soon as Daisy enters the hanger.

“Yep the Satellite picked up the radiation signal of the terrigen mist in the UCLA campus” She tells the gathered group.

“I think you need to get their fast” Jemma tells them running in with her tablet.

“What’s up?” Daisy asks.

“After I informed Bobbie to get the jet ready I checked the local LA police radios and over a dozen EMT’s Police and fire crews have been dispatched according to the police scanner the victims have been encased in stone” Jemma tells them playing a frantic women’s call to LAPD claiming over seventy students being encased in stone in the canteen area of UCLA.

“So the terrigen enhanced fish has struck again probably killing all of the students, the probability of any of those students being Inhuman is slim to none” Lincoln tells her.

“We need to be there in case that slim chance created a new Inhuman that’s what we do” Daisy tells them.

“Wheels up in sixty seconds” Bobbie tells them running by them fully dressed in her combat gear with her batons strapped to her side.

“Isn’t she supposed to just be the pilot only? Has she been cleared for combat?” Mac asks.

“Yeah she’s been cleared” Daisy lies.

“By who exactly?” Coulson asks suddenly from behind them.

“We’ve been training together everyday trust me DC she’s ready” Daisy tells him looking into his eyes.

“Anything happens it’s on you” Coulson tells her and disappears.

“Wheels up in 30 seconds” Bobbies voice booms before the sound of the jet starting up cuts all other sounds off.

/////////////////////////////////

“Scott?” Stiles screams shaking his best friend the stone encased man doesn’t answer him back his arm comes off from the rapid shaking and Stiles wants to throw up.

“He’s not coming out of the stone why isn’t he coming out of the stone? We did” Stiles asks looking up.

“I have no idea, I don’t know what the fucks happening why are all these people encased in stone?” The other figure says bending over its all too much one second they were all happy and the next second the busy cafeteria is filled with stone people and the next Scott’s in pieces what the hell is going on?


	2. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see from the tags I've made some changes hopefully you guys like it

“Stiles get up” Lydia shouts grabbing his arm trying to get him to stand.

“I’m not going anywhere” Stiles tells her ragging his arm from her grip and begging his best friend to wake up once more.

“You need to get up now before the police come you can’t be seen your too well known” Lydia tells him grabbing his face her nails gripping hard her eyes are red and puffy and he’s never seen the Lydia Martin cry the only time she ever came close was when Natasha got shot.

“I don’t give a fuck about my family name I need to stay with Scott” Stiles shouts the room trembles for a minute and Lydia turns her head when the sounds of footsteps become closer and closer.

“Stiles Stark get your ass up now someone is coming and I for one don’t want to get the blame for killing a bunch of students” Lydia tells him grabbing his hand and tugging him to his feet.

“Stay where you are” Comes a voice from the door Lydia spins around so fast she drags Stiles with her. “Move and your both dead” The man tells them the gun is trained on both of them and Stiles looks to the door in a panic as more and more soldiers in tactical gear enter the large cafeteria.

“It’s not the first time I’ve heard that” Stiles whispers lowly.

“Comes with the parentage you got constant danger but hey at least your bank accounts got more money than the entire population of New York” Lydia smiles attempting to grab his hand but the cocking of a gun makes both of their hearts skip a beat and they both jump.

“Hands where I can see them” The man obviously the one in charge shouts.

It happens so fast after that the room feels like its vibrating then he gets multiple electric shocks the guys with the guns are thrown to the far side of the room by nothing and Stiles is dragged away by Lydia to the emergency exit.

“Wait, we’re here to help” Comes a familiar voice from behind them.

“Daisy?” Stiles asks he turns around and the shock on her face is enough to have him breaking down in tears he drops to his knees and the building shakes the last thing he sees before everything goes black is the concrete beneath his feet crumbling and cracking.

He’s not sure if he imagines it but his ears start to sting from an ear splitting roar/scream before the blackness overwhelms him.

/////////////////

“You shot him!” Coulson cries.

“It was the night night gun” Daisy tells him looking upset with herself just as much as Coulson was.

“Tony Stark will kill us if anything happens to him and Natasha Romanov will decimate the entire base if Lydia Martin gets hurt” Phil tells him.

“I love Stiles myself Coulson you think I expected to go in and find him being held at gun point? He was clutching Scott’s stone arm so tightly his hand was bruising at the grip he had on it he seems to have the same type of power as me or at least it’s just as destructive I was worried he was going to direct the power in on himself like I did, I didn’t want him to hurt like that” Daisy tells him.

“How is he?” Coulson asks sitting down heavily onto his chair.

“He hasn’t stopped crying since he woke up in the room” Daisy tells him her voice is riddled with sadness.

“Lydia?” Coulson asks.

“She seems in complete control of her powers which is amazing considering she’s had them for three hours” Daisy tells him sitting down as well.

“What’s her powers?” Coulson asks tapping on his tablet on flicking it so her information comes onto the screen.

“She’s a screamer” Daisy smiles when Coulson looks exasperated.

“Jemma believes she can modify soundwaves around her and when she screams she produces a blast so powerful it can deafen or even explode items when she gets better control of it” Daisy tells him.

“How did you find out about her powers?” Coulson asks studying Stiles phone where Tony Stark is calling once again.

“When I shot Stiles with the night night gun she screamed and it was so loud all the windows exploded she shocked herself into closing her mouth so far when she actually screams she can created a sonic like boom so her power is pretty easy to control considering she has to consciously activate it by screaming” Daisy tells him.

“Go talk to Stiles I need to speak to his father otherwise he will assemble the avengers and we don’t need the stress of that right now” Phil tells her grabbing his phone.

“What are we going to do with them? Are we going to let him out into public he could hurt himself and the ATC could be onto him he’s pretty famous a child genius with a PHD of one of the Avengers is pretty noticeable” Daisy tells him.

“I know I will have to talk to Tony” Phil shrugs.

“He’s going to flip” Daisy comments.

“I know he is but I can’t help that Stiles and Lydia visited Scott at UCLA I can’t rewind time and stop the terrigen from decimating everyone and turning them I can only try and help him control his new powers” Coulson tells her sighing and looking up at the ceiling as if it held the answers to the universe.

“I’ll take him some food” Daisy tells him.

“He’s allergic to pepper” Coulson tells her smiling.

“How’d you know that?” Daisy laughs.

“Because I remember Pepper telling me I thought It was hilarious because of his mother is called Pepper and he’s allergic to it” Phil tells her.

“Got it no pepper” She tells him walking out the room.

“She makes it into the kitchen and nearly has a panic attack when she sees Stiles sitting on a chair with Lincoln cooking him something.

“He’s not a prisoner, I didn’t join Shield to keep our kind locked up like lab rats and he’s in full control he needs something to eat” Lincoln tells her when he spots her.

“Okay first he’s not in full control because when he gets upset he can crumble brick and second we don’t exactly know what powers he has..” Daisy tells him and she goes to say more but she’s interrupted by Stiles.

“STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I’M NOT HERE” Stiles shouts the taps explode and water sprays everywhere Stiles jumps and his face looks so scared.

“I was going to say that I was going to come get you myself because I know you can control this Stiles you just need to calm down everything is so better when your calm” She tells him walking forwards shouting a little over the hissing of the water.

She grabs his hand and smiles he takes a deep breath and she pulls him close.

After a few seconds the sound of water hissing stops and Daisy smiles.

“You found the cut of valve?” Daisy asks turning to look at Lincoln she doesn’t find him under the sink instead she sees him looking shocked.

The water is still bursting out only it’s not spraying everywhere its floating in mid-air.

“I’m going to guess you haven’t got the same powers as me because I can’t do that with water” Daisy says looking back at Stiles.

“You mean I’m doing that?” Stiles asks his eyes widening as he looks from the floating water to Daisy and Lincoln.

They can only nod.


	3. Freaking out

“How’s he doing?” Bobbie asks coming into the lab where the majority of the team and Coulson were all gathered.

“He iced himself” Lincoln tells her.

“How?” Bobbie asks concerned.

“Well he floated water and then freaked out made a grab for my night night gun and just shot himself” Daisy tells her.

“That’s not even the worse news” Lincoln speaks up from where she’s sitting quietly next to Agent Mae

“There’s worse news?” Bobbie asks taking a seat next to Hunter.

“Yeah Stark is on his way” Coulson tells her.

“What’s his ETA?” Bobbie asks on full alert.

“Twenty minutes tops he’s flying in the Iron man suit, Peppers following him she’ll touch down in forty minutes I’ve sent a team to retrieve her and bring her back to base, Tony hacked us and found out the bases location already” Coulson informs her.

“Stiles is his whole world, he might not show it that often but whenever something happens to Me, Stiles or Pepper he overreacts” Lydia tells them.

“He doesn’t seem the type to be particularly...” Hunter says looking for the right words.

“Fatherly? I might be Tony Starks bastard daughter from his whore days but when my mother died he stepped up and took care of me and I don’t give a fuck if he acts like a child most of the time he’s still my father, what I want to know is what the hell powers my brother has and why can’t he control them like me, hell while we’re at it is it possible that being Inhuman runs in the Stark DNA? Because it seems like a hell of a coincidence that both of us got turned” Lydia rants.

“Well from the descriptions from Daisy and Lincoln my initial thoughts was earth manipulation but from his earlier water manipulation I’m starting to think he can either control the elements…” Jemma says.

“Or he can manipulate matter on a molecular level and as you may or may not know everything is made up of molecules so should that be his power he may be stronger than the Avengers combined he’d be able to control everything that’s on this earth he could even render Daisy’s and Lincoln’s powers useless hell if that’s his power even Thor’s lightning will be useless” Fitz finishes for her looking positively giddy.

“Or he could just have a really powerful form of telekinesis” Jemma adds.

“So what you’re saying you have no clue and it could be any power” Lydia says looking unamused at the lab geeks.

“Basically yes” They say in Unison.

“Great” Lydia says.

“We know that his grief over Scott may be making his powers develop at a faster rate than they usually would” Jemma tells her.

“I’m a law major not a science major please explain in layman’s terms” Lydia tells her.

“Well what we’ve discovered from Daisy’s breakout and Lincoln confirmed he’s experienced similar things on afterlife is that when an Inhuman is hurting either emotionally or even physically their power grows almost as if they’re alive and getting stronger to protect their owners” Jemma tells her.

“So if I was to get hurt my scream would become louder? Or stonger?” Lydia asks raising her eyebrows in question.

“In theory yes” Fitz tells her.

“Let’s not test it out you’ve already shattered the majority of the bases glass” Coulson tells them.

“Okay when I saw the big guy coming for us I freaked out the scream just popped out” She tells him defending herself.

“Like I said the powers enhance when you feel threaten or hurt” Jemma tells her.

“I’ve never screamed in my life outside of the bedroom so why would I get the power of banshee sounding screams?” Lydia asks smirking at Coulson’s strange look at the mention of her bedroom activities.

“You think I used vibrators excessively? How the hell did I get my power it was totally random” Daisy tells her making Coulson go red and then white as a sheep.

“I didn’t exactly put my finger in electric sockets either I don’t think anything in our lives choses our powers it’s just random” Lincoln tells her.

“I feel sorry for Stiles, at least my powers are controlled by my mouth and can be turned on and off by me so easily I can live in the human population he can’t if he can’t control It, and he was so close to becoming a doctor as well, that’s why we came to UCLA, He got an internship at a local hospital we came down from Harvard to tell Scott I graduated last month I’m in the process of looking for a job so I offered to drive him while he studied I broke up with my boyfriend so I needed a break from it all I’m starting to wish I had just made him tell Scott over facetime or skype” Lydia tells them all.

“We’re going to help him” Daisy, Lincoln and Coulson all tell her at the same time.

“You want to help him?” Lydia asks laughing.

“We will help him were going to help him control it” Daisy tells her.

“The only way you can help him is by keeping him away from my father” Lydia tells them.

“What? Why is Tony abusive?” Coulson asks alarmed.

“God no nothing like that, you said that stress was bad for him right?” Lydia asks Jemma and continues when she nods her agreement. “My dad’s always wanted Stiles to become an engineer, like him always wanted Stiles to follow in his footsteps but Stiles has always been better with people than my dad has he’s good with biological substances not machines dad always makes Stiles feel inferior and stupid without realising it that’s why he was so adamant to not spend his trust fund he wants to make it on his own without getting help from dad” Lydia tells them.

“Tony can be harsh like but I was their when Stiles graduated High school Tony and Pepper was the happiest I’ve ever seen them” Coulson says looking confused.

“You’ve known him for a while haven’t you? Well you’ll know he’s a bit of a dick he means well but when you expect your kid to take over as CEO of Stark Industries when he doesn’t know the first thing about business it puts a strain on the relationship don’t get me wrong dad would do anything for Stiles and he has done countless times I just think the best thing for Stiles right now is to be away from the stress my dad brings and you can do that by teaching him quickly to use his powers or let him stay in shield as a doctor or a field agent I don’t care you just need to help him” Lydia tells them.

“We’ll see what Stiles wants but I doubt he’d have what it takes to be an agent” Melinda pipes in for the first time.

“He could take you out” Lydia laughs.

Melinda just laughs which makes the majority of the table look at her funny she obviously doesn’t laugh a lot.

“He’s the son of Iron man he’s been trained from birth by Hawkeye, Black widow and Captain America he was kidnapped when he was twelve by a group of super powered bad guys when he was rescued he was on the edge of death he was kept alive by something Nick Fury wouldn’t even tell my dad about but ever since then he’s been hyper vigilant he’s definitely not weak and he’s broke several bones of Natasha and even gave Steve bruises” Lydia tells Melinda.

“What about Hawkeye? Has he hurt him?” Coulson asks smirking.

“Stiles likes Clint he has accidently shot him with a crossbow once but that was because the trigger was defective apparently” Lydia tells them smiling.

“Sir he’s awake and asking for Ms Johnson” A shield agent reports from the doorway.

“I’m coming with you” Lydia tells her standing and not waiting for Daisy to object.


	4. Elemental

“Hey” Lydia and Daisy say to Stiles at the same time.

“I can’t control this power I need it gone” He says in way of greeting to the both of them, his eyes are red and puffy and it’s more noticeable because his face is whiter than a sheet.

“You’re going to handle this Stiles you’ve been handling Dad’s shit since you were a baby you can handle anything that comes your way” Lydia tells him smiling at her stepbrother.

“He’s on his way here isn’t he?” Stiles asks after a moment of silence.

“No” Lydia lies and it actually makes Stiles smile.

Lydia goes to walk to him but Stiles flinches for some reason.

“I know he’s over protective but that’s the way he’s always been he’s a superhero he’s always going to try and protect us from harm” Stiles tells her.

“I just think you need some space from him you go crazy trying to impress him and your nothing like him you’re a doctor as well as a people person dad’s a loner and hates everyone accept the people that make him shawarma and your mother” Lydia tells him.

“I’m not a doctor and I probably won’t be now” Stiles tells her his eyes are watery but he manages to hold the tears back.

“Why don’t you stay?” Daisy asks stepping closer to the bed Stiles is perched on. He flinches again and when she takes a step forward his hand clench.

“As much as becoming an agent of shield has always interested me I don’t think it’s possible I’d kill everyone with this new power I don’t think I can control it” Stiles tells her.

“I felt that way” Daisy smiles closing the small distance and sitting next to him on the bed.

“When I first got my power I caused an earthquake that made my friend who was encased in stone crumble to pieces, I wanted to die I didn’t know what was wrong with me and Jemma freaked out when Trip died she tested me and I could feel the need to let my anger out I kept causing quake after quake after quake when I couldn’t control it I directed the vibrations inward I gave myself stress fractures in both my hands and they had to send me to a cabin on a remote island that was designed for The Hulk” Daisy tells him.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone” Stiles tells her.

“Oh my god get a grip” Daisy shouts through a laugh it startles both Stiles and Lydia.

“Excuse me?” Stiles asks shocked.

“You caused a little rumble at UCLA and you made some water float you’re not a danger to anyone you’re Stiles Stark you are amazing and kind and you make the best quesadillas ever” Daisy smiles it makes Stiles chuckle at least.

“She’s right Stiles your gonna be fine your just a little raw and emotional right now that’s what’s effecting your powers but you’ve been sewing up all of dad’s injuries since you were nine you can handle anything that’s thrown at you. You’ve never slacked a day In your life and whenever you’ve been given a difficult task you solve is in record time it’s time to start acting like yourself” Lydia tells him walking forward and sitting on the opposite side of him.

“What powers did you get?” Stiles asks.

“She’s a screamer” Daisy answers for her laughing.

“What kind of scream are we talking about? Supersonic scream? Ballistic scream? Pain induction screams? Maybe its sound manipulation” Stiles asks his face finally breaks out in a smile when he sees Daisy look at him funny. “What? I’ve had the highest level of access to the shield database since I was four you think I don’t check out the inhuman stuff I am a massive nerd I also have a great memory I also read comics” Stiles smirks.

“We think it’s supersonic scream” Daisy tells him smirking.

“Any idea what power you’ve got?” Lydia asks him.

"The elements” Stiles answers.

“What are you talking about?” Lydia asks.

“I can feel the ground without even touching it I can tell that this room is surrounded by water pipes it feels like the electricity in this place is connected to me the base has an open window somewhere the breeze feels amazing on my skin thankfully I don’t feel fire” Stiles tells them.

“That’s awesome it’s like your Lincoln and Daisy combined” Lydia laughs.

“Guess I always did like being outdoors splashing In puddles and playing in the rain” Stiles laughs.

“Too bad you didn’t get weather manipulation” Daisy laughs.

“I know right have you seen that mutant on TV they call her storm and she can create tornados and everything” Stiles tells her making her jump a little at the sudden loudness.

“Which element do you feel more connected to?” Daisy asks.

“They’re all pretty much the same accept fire I don’t feel fire for some reason maybe water if I had to choose” Stiles shrugs.

Before anyone can say another work there is a knock on the door and a women dressed In tactical gear comes in.

“I’ve been told you’re a good fighter” The Chinese women smiles.

“If there is one thing I’m better at than mending broken bones it’s breaking them” Stiles smirks.

“We’ll have to spar sometime” She smiles and suddenly Stiles feels threatened and immediately wants to be her friend because something tells him she’s the type of person you need to have on your side.

“You need something Mae?” Daisy asks.

“Stark’s here” She tells them before turning on her heel and stalking out of the room.

“Is it weird that she makes me scared out of my mind but oddly aroused?” Stiles asks he doesn’t realise he’s actually said it out loud until Lydia gives out a loud eww and Daisy actually answers him.

“She would eat you alive” Daisy laughs before the sounds of a commotion in the hall makes them all look towards the door.

“It’s dad he’s with Coulson and Lincoln I think Lincoln is arguing with him” Stiles tells them.

“Did you get super hearing as well?” Daisy asks.

“No like I said I can feel the ground and for some reason I just know how many people are out there and who they are” Stiles tells her shrugging.

“You should really think about joining us your good at fighting your powers could come in handy for saving people you were born for this” Daisy smiles kissing his cheek before standing when Tony Stark comes rushing through the door.

“Hey dad” Stiles smiles.

The man doesn’t say anything he does release a loud sob and before Stiles knows what’s happening he and Lydia are being scooped up into their fathers arms.


	5. Choosing my own destiny

“Hey dad” Stiles repeats smiling into his dad’s shoulder his dad just squeezes him tighter and Stiles can’t help but laugh internally at the fact that this is the first time his father’s shown this much affection to him and his sister.

He doesn’t blame his dad he has always been that way his father didn’t show him affection unless he did something extremely smart that deserved his praise and a new present. His dad showed affection through expensive gifts.

“You’re Inhuman?” His dad asks them both he looks proud of them like having alien DNA inside them is something to be proud of.

"Don't sound so surprised dad I might not be special like you but at least I got my own special thing about me” Stiles smiles laughing when Lydia kicks him.

“You’ve always been special Stiles I knew you were the moment you grabbed the medical kit after Natasha came back from mission battered and bloody you just started cleaning her wounds and to this day I’ve never seen a six year old put a shoulder back in someone’s socket and we all knew Lydia was special the moment she told Pepper how to handle all of Stark techs competitors using legal actions” Tony tells them laughing kissing their heads repeatedly.

“Why are you here?” Stiles asks him he’s aware the words seem harsh but he doesn’t care for once he doesn’t want his father’s approval.

“I came to see my kids, they’ve just got supernatural powers, your mothers going mental she’s half an hour away she’s bringing the plane so we can get you guys home” He tells them.

“I’m not going home” Stiles tells him.

“What are you talking about?” Tony asks him pulling back from the hug to look at his son.

“I’ve been given a power dad and as much as I hate hurting people I want to help Daisy and Lincoln I want to join shield and I want to help people like me” Stiles tells him.

“Like hell you are, you’re not risking your life like that” His dad tells him letting out a small laugh.

“Yeah I am dad, I’m an adult and I got some pretty decent powers you put your life on the line when you put the iron man suit on so I’m going to put my life on the line for once to help people” Stiles tells him.

“You don’t need to put your life on the line you’re not trained” Tony tells him his face contorting.

“I can take you in a fight easy, I’m just as good at fighting as Natasha and Steve and I’m much better than Daisy is Agent Mae seems like she can put up a fight so I don’t know what she’s like but I’m staying here I’ve been offered a chance to save people and I’m taking it” Stiles tells him.

“You want to be a doctor you don’t like to fight” Tony says looking confused.

“Of course I don’t like to fight but no matter how hard I try I seem to be always fighting, I’m good at it so I might as well just fight at least this way I’ll be able to help people” Stiles tells him.

“What about you?” His dad asks looking to Lydia.

“You know me and this one are a package deal he wants to join shield I guess I’m gonna have to help him” She shrugs.

“Peppers not going to like this” Tony sighs sitting down on Stiles white bed.

“She’s more understanding than you are she’s used to her loved ones protecting the world” Stiles laughs.

“I need to speak to Coulson” His dad sighs standing up and making his way out the room he hears his dad shout Coulson’s name and he continues to shout as he makes his way down the hall.

“That didn’t go how I expected” Lydia laughs.

“Me neither are you seriously going to join with me?” Stiles asks.

“Someone’s got to protect you” She sighs “Besides my powers could be useful” She shrugs.

“I’m sure they are everything about you is powerful” Stiles laughs.

“You sure you’re ready to fight again?” She asks him.

“My best friends dead because some fish as fucking infected, me being a doctor won’t help other people like him but me being an agent or whatever will, I’m doing this for Scott” Stiles tells her.

“He always thought you should be dad’s side kick guess you want to prove your nobody’s sidekick huh?” She laughs.

“I don’t care about the nicknames Lydia I don’t care about fancy suits or getting hurt I just want to help people” Stiles smiles at her making his way out the door following the sound of his fathers raised voice to Coulson’s office.


	6. Breakout

“It feels weird being back in this class room again” Stiles mutters under his breath Lincoln is sitting next to him at the back and the teacher is in the middle of the lecture.

“Yeah well since the ATCU has no actual way of tracking inhumans nobody knows you’re one and Coulson may be a little scared of Pepper and the only way she would let you join shield was if you continued on your medical degree so suck it up” Lincoln smirks.

“Still doesn’t explain why you have to be in this class as well you’ve already got your MD you know everything already” Stiles tells him not even pausing in his note taking.

“You know even more than the teacher does you just lack practical experience and you know I’m here to look after you, help you train you’re an active shield agent so we’re here as a team we get a call and we go on missions besides I volunteered I haven’t had a chance to do anything medically related in a while” Lincoln tells him smirking.

“How come Lydia gets to go about her lawyer ways in Stark tech then? She’s inhuman and she doesn’t have another inhuman body guard” Stiles asks pausing when the teacher shouts his name.

“Mr Stark?” the teacher asks again, she looks annoyed but she’d never say anything knowing who his parents are sometimes that’s bad thing.

“Yes?” Stiles asks.

“Name the bones that makes up the neurocranium, or were you too busy flirting to listen to my lesson?” She asks him glaring at Lincoln instead of him.

“Flirting?” Stiles questions laughing “No I don’t need to flirt with Lincoln he’s asked me out seven times already” Stiles lies smirking when the teacher’s eyes twitch in annoyance, Lincoln just smirks at him.

“The answer?” She asks again her voice showing her clear irritation.

“The neurocranium consists of eight bones the occipital bone, two temporal bones, two parietal bones, sphenoid bone, ethmoid bone, and frontal bone” Stiles smirks at her he suppressed the urge to laugh.

“Correct pay attention” she tells him smirking.

“Lydia gets to stay in Stark tower as a lawyer alone because she’s in complete control of her powers and besides the Tony hasn’t let her out of his sight since she came back, besides Lydia doesn’t want anything to do with Shield like you do” Lincoln tells him carrying on the conversation when the teacher moves on to picking on someone else.

An hour later Stiles was heading across campus with Lincoln he didn’t have to be at the hospital until the next day for the work experience he was doing to be able to get his medical degree once he got it Coulson wanted him to work in shield as both an infield agent as well as a field medical doctor incase anything happens to the team in the field.

“So back to your apartment?” Lincoln asks his way of telling him to get back to the power practice training.

“You mean the massive mansion that my father bought for me?” Stiles tells him sighing he doesn’t like the place and he can’t wait to sell it when he moves.

“Yep that’s the one” Lincoln tells him.

“Coffee first?” Stiles offers.

“Sure” Lincoln shrugs they changed their direction but didn’t get three steps before their watches stated beeping the shield icon flashing.

Stiles can’t help but hate agreeing to Daisy’s secret warrior’s team, it’s seriously affecting his school work.

“Come on got to get to a laptop” Lincoln tells him grabbing Stiles hand and rushing to the parking lot.

Stiles pulls his hands away and starts the car before Lincoln is even in, he throws the car in gear and his sports car screeches out the parking lot.

He presses the button on his dash and half the cars windscreen is filled up with the shield logo and seconds pass before Daisy’s face comes into focus.

“What’s the situation?” Lincoln asks as Stiles focuses on driving back to his compound.

“Inhuman awaking ten minutes away from you the ATCU have been dispatched they’re forty minutes out, you think Stiles is ready enough to assist you in bringing the inhuman in?” Daisy asks.

“Stiles is a better fighter than me, and besides he’s mostly in control of his powers still refuses to play with fire but he’s got the other three elements down don’t see a problem, send us the location and send get the cage in the air incase things turn south” Lincoln tells her.

“Will do” She tells him before the windscreen is once again filled up with just the image of the outside passing by like it normally should.

“Ms Johnson has sent the location sir, would you like me to initiate the auto drive protocol and allow you and Mr Campbell here to get suited up” The voice of Jarvis echoes around the car Lincoln jumps like he always does still not used to Jarvis.

“That would be great thanks Jar, will you open up the back seat safe?” Stiles asks the AI thanking him when the back seats pop open revealing Stiles and Lincolns shield gear as well as a multitude of guns both tranquiliser and normal guns.

“I can never get used to changing in a moving car” Lincoln mutters pulling his top up and attempting to change in the cramped space.

“I’ve done worse in a moving car” Stiles smirks.

“I can’t get used to you being a bigger bad ass than Agent Mae either” Lincoln tells him removing his pants to put on the shield ones.

“I got all these guns from Mae” Stiles tells her.

“Of course you did” Lincoln laughs looking Stiles over surprised the other agent is dressed before him.

“How you feeling?” Lincoln asks him.

“Like if you ask me that question one more time I will cut off your oxygen supply” Stiles snaps.

“Okay I’ve seen you do that to Bobbie before so I’m not going to push you because she said it was one of the worst experiences ever” Lincoln admits scared.

“She told me to use my powers to their maximum ability I didn’t know I could control the air around just one person I was just as scared as her” Stiles admits sheepishly rubbing his neck before putting in a fresh magazine of dendrotoxin “Besides she broke my finger I think we were pretty even after that” Stiles tells him.

“Not judging, impressed actually I do wish you’d try and learn how to use the fire ability though right now lighting and extinguishing candles is all you can do, you’re a natural with Geokinesis as well as Hydrokinesis, you’re aerokinesis nearly suffocated Bobbie that’s obviously good, you’re even starting to control electricity you’re a man after my own heart” Lincoln smirks.

“Keep the flirting to yourself sparkplug, Tremors will get jealous” Stiles laughs.

“Sorry Rain man” Lincoln smirks.

“Okay seriously? You need to make up a better nickname so what if I made it rain ten times? I was learning how to control my freaking powers” Stiles fumes smirking.

Lincoln’s cut off from making any quip as they near the site of the inhuman breakout, they can hear the explosions from their seats and they’re still five blocks away.

“Ten bucks one of us gets injured” Stiles tells him.

“Oh ye of little faith Stark” Lincoln smirks grabbing a night night pistol and putting it in its holster. “Besides what could go wrong? I’ve got Agent Rain man on my side” He smirks when Stiles huffs out a sigh and takes control of the wheel from Jarvis.

“You’re probably going to get your ass handed to you again, let’s hope the real agents get here soon” Stiles laughs when Lincoln fake gasps and clutches his chest.

The worst thing about being a shield agent is working with hot people you can never have, it’s just his luck the hottest guy and hottest girl he likes are both together, better to be friends than nothing he supposes.


	7. Fire and Ice

“Why did it have to be freaking fire?” Stiles hisses cursing his fucking life as he launches himself over a car grunting when the fireball hit the car the force of the impact pushing the car into him and knocking him on the floor.

“Get them to safety” Lincoln orders motioning to screaming civilians in the middle of the mostly deserted side street.

He stands only to quickly duck again as the prick sends a fireball his way again “You aren’t killing me I didn’t chose this” The man screeches fireballs making their way to Lincoln who barely manages to throw himself behind cover.

“How many more times dude we want to help you we’re the good guys” Stiles shouts standing up once the coast is clear.

Fireman rounds on him and Stiles would be impressed right now because seriously the man is on fire, like latterly his whole body is on fire like that superhero from New York levels of fire Johnny Storm was both hot in every sense of the word.

“Liar” He roars again, a fireball is thrown Stiles way and he sighs his hands move of their own accord and he feels the ground shifting under his feet and the pavement rises to create a wall in front of him so the fire bounces harmlessly off the ground shield that’s taller than Stiles.

“Go” Stiles shouts to the people still fucking stood in the street they had three exit ways that weren’t blocked behind them and they we frozen.

Three women and two men launch themselves into the nearby alleyway that will lead them away from the fighting but one women remains she’s watching them curiously.

“Run” Stiles shouts at her rolling his eyes.

She steps back but doesn’t make her run for freedom like the others.

“Seriously? Lady if you don’t run you’re going to get hurt” Stiles tells her.

The women looks at him her eyebrows raised and she raises her hands her hands conforming into different shapes and she signs something to Stiles.

“Shit” Stiles hisses once his brain catches up to what she’s trying to tell him thank god his father thought to teach him seven languages including how to sign in all of them.

“Where is she?” Stiles signs back to the women and he follows her finger when she points to the other side of the man.” Of course she is” Stiles sighs his eyes locked on the blue baby stroller behind flame dude he can’t hear anything from hear he just hopes she’s still okay.

“Get to cover, I’ll get her” Stiles signs indicating the ally way, she nods and runs she manages to crouch round the wall her eyes still on her baby and the fight.

“Lincoln could really use a distraction dude” Stiles shouts to him when he sees Lincoln still hiding behind a car.

“Little busy” He shouts back shrinking smaller to avoid the fire blasts that seem to be endlessly thrown his way.

“Fuck it” Stiles mutters his eyes scanning the round smirking when it lands on a fire hydrant.

He pulls up the ground and it floats in front of him it shapes it’s self into long dagger like solid weapons and he launches them at the source of water. The ground lodges into the metal hydrant and water bursts free so forcefully in multiple direction.

Stiles smirks he makes a crushing motion with his hand and the water seems to be drawn to him it pools at his feet and Stiles does something he hasn’t done before he makes the water crawl up him.

He’s drenched and he’s wearing the water like a hazmat suit but at least he’s covered in water that dude has fire and water always trumps fire.

“Hey” Stiles shouts his arm extends and he means to throw a water ball but a blast of air shoots out of his hand instead and makes the fire guy stumble. “We want to help you” Stiles tries again.

“You want to kill me and dissect me” The man roars and another fireball is sent his way.

This time Stiles doesn’t dive for cover he extends his hand and the fireball is met with a water ball, he assumed that the water would just extinguish the fire but it doesn’t it just covers it like it’s covering Stiles and it’s just hovering there in mid-air where Stiles is still controlling it.

He makes the crushing motion again and his eyebrows rise as the water starts to solidify and turns to pure ice. The ice ball falls to the ground and shatters and Stiles is stunned that he doesn’t see another fire ball launched at him until the ball hits his body. His fall water armour extinguishes this one though and he doesn’t feel a thing.

“Enough” Stiles roars running towards the man he’s hit with dozens of fireballs as he runs up to the man but they all get consumed by his water which has somehow still managed to still stay covering him like full body armour.

He tackles the man to the ground and is surprised when he doesn’t get burned buy the burning man.

“Let me help you” Stiles shouts at him as he struggles underneath him.

“I can’t turn it off, it won’t go away” The man shouts at him.

“It’s because you’re scared dude just breath and you’ll be able to control it look” Stiles tells him he flicks his hands out and the man sees his fingertips lighting up with fire they each look like long skinny skin coloured candles. The fire is extinguished faster than they were conjured and the dude looks at him like Stiles is going to kill him.

“Nobody wants to hurt you dude we’re the same just calm down” Stiles tells him getting up off him the man conjures a fireball but when he sees Stiles just standing their he stops fighting him.

“You can really help me?” the dude asks in a small voice it sounds weird coming from a body that’s on fire.

“Can you turn the full heat suit off?” Stiles asks motioning to all his body.

“I don’t think so, or I don’t know how when I woke up I was on fire” He’s told.

“Can you do me a favour then?” Stiles asks waiting for the nod before helps the man up, He’s surprised he doesn’t get burned but then again he has the power of fire too although he’s not willing to use it as much as heat wave here.

“I need you to stand here while I go get that baby back to her mother” Stiles tells him pointing to the stroller. “Lincoln get the transport ready” Stiles tells him.

“Transport?” He’s asked.

“Yeah we’re going to help you take you somewhere to learn what you can do” Stiles tells him.

“You’re taking me away from here?” The man asks shouting his hire seems to burn brighter.

“Trust me where you’re going you won’t be alone there are other people like you there with powers” Stiles tells him touching the dudes shoulder.

“Who are you? Who’s the we?” the dude asks.

“I’m Stiles Stark, I work for shield, I understand how you’re feeling I only got these powers a few months ago but right now you just need to stay calm, cause if you try and fight my friends when they get here they’re just going to put you down if they deem you to be hostile and dude attacking a crowded street wasn’t very nice” Stiles tells him.

“But I didn’t attack the street I attacked them” The man motions to the few men onconsious on the floor scattered around the road “They kicked down my door and started firing at me my body bursts on fire that’s the only reason their bullets didn’t hit me because they melted” The man tells him.

“What’s your name?” Stiles asks him.

“Josh” he replies.

“Well Josh, those by the looks of it are Hydra and we need to get you out of here now” Stiles tells him.

“Extraction ETA?” Stiles shouts over to Lincoln as he runs up to the blue stroller.

The little girl inside isn’t away and when Stiles puts his hands on her to make sure she’s still breathing he can’t help but let a sigh of relief as her chest moves up and down. How the hell did she sleep through all that? Babies are really fucking weird.

“3O seconds” Lincoln shouts over as Stiles runs over to the mother he tells her that she should run and drink something sweet for shock the women does with a kiss to Stiles cheek signing to him how she’ll never forget him and how she didn’t think she’d hold her baby again as well as about a hundred thank you’s.

As soon as Stiles saw the women get to the bottom of the ally onto a clear street the sound of the cage got clearer and within seconds the big white box landed on the floor doors opening to accommodate them.

“Dude I’m sorry about this we kinda need you not to kill us in the air” Stiles tells him.

“Sorry about what?” Josh asks him frowning his fiery eyebrows raising.

“You need to sleep for a while” Stiles tells him the night night gun is pumping two doses of dendrotoxin into him within seconds the flames extinguish and he slumps forward a look of serenity passes Josh’s face.

“I won’t let anything happen to you dude we just need your fire under control” Stiles tells him before his eyes close.

“Let’s get out of here before Hydra come back” Lincoln tells him

Stiles looks up ready to rant about how Lincoln wasn’t much help in that fight but the sight of a severely burned shoulder makes the words die in his throat.

“Shit Lincoln your hurt” Stiles hisses he rushes to the cage and places the sleeping Josh onto the bed out of his arms and grabs Lincoln to pull him in as well sitting him on the bed.

“Good thing I’m with a Doctor hey?” Lincoln laughs.

“Shut it Sparkplug” Stiles sighs punching in the code to get them in the air and flying to the quinnjet containing their not needed backup.

“Don’t be like that rain man” Lincoln laughs at him ignoring Stiles concerned look as he inspects the wound on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wanted to ask you guys what should Stiles code name be? Like Daisy is Tremors and Lincoln is sparkplug what could Stiles name be?


	8. Injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's starting, You'll know what I mean when you read the chapter

“Why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?” Stiles hisses helping him to sit in the med bay on one of the bed’s they’re back in base and Stiles is freaking out looking at the wound on his partner’s shoulder, Jemma is out on mission and all the other doctors seem to be busy so he gets to work grabbing scissors and cutting away his shirt. Just his luck the three actual medical doctors within the base are all busy.

“Sorry you’re stuck with me dude” Stiles tells him apologetically scissors still in hand.

“Shit” Lincoln hisses as Stiles pulls the shirt away some of the cotton had burned into his skin so pulling it off was like ripping the skin all over again, it makes the wound bleed a little more.

“Sorry” Stiles tells him his hands hovering over the wound before he shakes his head and grabs cleaning solution. “You’re a doctor so I’m not gonna insult your intelligence and tell you this will be painless because it will hurt even with this” Stiles tells him indicating the pain relieve he’s got and the shot that’s going to numb the area.

“Do it without the shot” Lincoln tells him looking up from the needle into Stiles eyes to show him how scared he looks; the needle isn’t even that big.

“Lincoln have the shot, it’ll make it easier for Stiles to treat you” Daisy says walking into the room a look of concern and anxsoiousness on her face as she sees her boyfriend on the medical room bed with a really badly burned shouler.

“I don’t want the shot” Lincoln shouts his body starts to spark with electricity.

“Distract him” Stiles mumbles to Daisy she attempts to grab hold of his arm like Stiles is doing but she pulls back and lets out a mutter of pain as the electricity zaps her.

“I can’t touch him; why can you touch him?” Daisy asks looking confused, her eyes darting between Lincoln’s skin and Stiles hand’s that are still cleaning around the wound without causing too much pain to Lincoln.

Stiles releases Lincoln’s arm and flexes his fingers they spark with electricity like Lincoln’s whole body is doing, Daisy let’s out a hum of approval and Stiles smiles “I can control the elements I think I can control Ice as well wouldn’t have been able to find out about the electricity without Lincoln’s training” Stiles tells her smiling down at Lincoln hoping to make him calm down a bit.

He doesn’t and he still continues to spark.

“Does he need that shot?” Daisy asks him looking concerned.

“Yeah” Stiles mumbles “Sorry Lincoln” Stiles tells him.

“What are you sorry about?” Lincoln asks his breath rushed as the pain starts making him sweat.

“This” Stiles says he launches his face in Lincoln’s direction and attaches their lips, he feels Lincoln still then kiss him back he only meant to surprise him but then Lincoln kissing him back makes him momentarily forget why he did it.

The feel of the syringe in his hand brings his goal back into focus and with his mouth still attached to Lincoln he plunges the needle into his arm he jumps a little but his lips remain on Stiles own lips.

After the needle is empty Stiles pulls away suddenly aware that Daisy is behind him and he just kissed her boyfriend.

“Genius” Daisy laughs patting his shoulder laughing, the laughter stops as she sees Lincoln fall asleep quickly. “Crap is he okay?” She asks grabbing his now electricity free hand.

“Yeah that’s why I needed to give him the shot to put him asleep for a while” Stiles tells her without looking in her direction he focuses on the medical equipment and picks up what he needs his face is burning with embarrassment and his lips are still tingling.

“God he’s going to be so unbearable now” Daisy laughs.

“How come?” Stiles asks cleaning the wound more thoroughly now that Lincoln can’t feel the pain.

“You kissed him” She tells him smiling.

“Shit, is he going to be pissed? He’s not a homophobe or anything is he?” Stiles asks his mind immediately jumping to the worst case scenario. “Pretty sure he knew I was BI he hasn’t acted weird with me or anything and we’ve been together pretty much every second of the past two months” Stiles rants.

“Homophobe? Lincoln? No he’s BI himself and he’s got a crush on you anyway so he’s just gonna be one big unbearable idiot” She says laughing rolling her eyes as if she can just picture it.

“Lincoln doesn’t have a crush on me” Stiles laughs his heart beating a little faster for some reason. “He’s with you you’re hot as hell, he wouldn’t even look at me when he’s with you” Stiles tells her trying to laugh it off.

“Oh please he told me” Daisy smirks, Stiles is still cleaning his wound and she winces when she sees the amount of blood Stiles is cleaning away.

“Yeah okay cause that’s something a boyfriend would tell his girlfriend” Stiles laughs trying to laugh off the obvious joke, he carries on cleaning the wound and once the clothing fabric and bloods stopped flowing it’s not as bad as it looks, the wounds only the size of a dime underneath still cause a lot a pain considering that’s a good chunk of skin gone from someone’s shoulder.

“I’m being serious we have this truthfulness policy between us we tell each other everything and we also have this thing we do where we list the people we’d ever have sex with, most of them are celebrities or superheroes like that Johnny Storm both of us would hit that, surprisingly you’re on both of our hit lists as well” She tells him smirking it just makes Stiles blush get even worse.

“Why does sex with you both sound like a death sentence?” Stiles asks laughing dressing the wound on Lincoln’s shoulder deciding to add comedy to it instead of freaking out.

“Because between us we rock you then shock you” Daisy says she can’t keep a straight face and immediately starts laughing when she sees the look of embarrassment on his face. 

“Relax Stiles just cause we both like you doesn’t mean we’re going to jump you we know you probably don’t like either one of us” Daisy laughs after Stiles stand’s there a few seconds his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“Of course I like both of you’s” Stiles almost screams. “You think I don’t like you both? I mean I know I don’t show it, but that’s cause normal people just don’t go around trying to get in-between couples, well not good people anyway only homewreckers do that and I am not a home wrecker, how the hell do you think I could just act on my feelings? I mean kissing one of you’s would would have probably split you’s up and I don’t want that, I mean what would have happened if I kissed you? You’d think we’d become a three-way couple? Cause that thought wouldn’t have entered my wildest dreams, I mean the only thing that pops into my head when I think about kissing one of you’s is being fired from the secret warriors thing you asked me to join or being dismissed by Coulson from ‘Shield’ because he seems to be protective of you” Stiles rans the gauze he was supposed to be putting on Lincoln still flailing around in his hands.

“Stiles?” Daisy asks laughing.

“Yeah?” he asks stopping before he continues his rant.

“Breath” She tells him and once the words are out of her mouth he sucks in a lung full of air and he didn’t realise how much he really needed the oxygen.

“I like you, you like me I hope anyway, you like Lincoln, and Lincoln likes you I don’t see why we should just not do something about that because as you so eloquently put it a three-way relationship isn’t a common occurrence, look at Black widow, she and the hulk have a thing with that Black Panther, so it’s not all that uncommon” Daisy tells him she’s still gripping Lincoln’s hand like she’s using it for support or something.

Stiles shakes his head and looks down at Lincoln’s still visible wound. He places the gauze bandage over the sanitised wound which isn’t bleeding as heavily as before, it’s going to take a while to heal but he won’t have any nerve damage the skins going to be a bitch to grow back and it’s going to be all scar tissue though.

“What about when you’s get tired of me?” Stiles asks he doesn’t look up from the gauze he just stands their looking at the clean white slowly turn red with the small amounts of blood, he knows if he even looks up his eyes will start tearing up and he doesn’t want her to see him like that.

“What?” Daisy asks looking up from Stiles hand’s that are playing with the edges of the bandage, he’s sticking it down with tape.

“What happens if we do get together all three of us? Say in like a year or two if were still together and you get sick of me or Lincoln does? What happens when I fall in love with you both and you leave me? How am I supposed to act like that won’t destroy me? Because It will I am one of those people who once they fall for someone they fall fast and hard and if that gets taken away from me it will kill me but this time it will be two times the hurt, two times the loss” Stiles tells her finally looking up when he feels her hand reaching over and grabbing his shoulder.

“Stiles…” She says she’s cut off as Fitz and Simmons run into the room.

“We just got back, Agent Mae told us about Lincoln sorry I wasn’t here” Jemma says rushing over to his bed side she pulls out a pair of white surgical gloves and starts to peel the dressing off to inspect it herself.

“I’ll leave you to it better go brief Coulson, don’t worry about the inhuman I’ll lead the induction you stay with Lincoln” He shouts over his shoulder.

“Stiles” Daisy shouts after him.

“Just stay with Lincoln” He shouts.

He hears Jemma ask Daisy if they interrupted something before he turns the corner.

He more or less races to containment.

“How’s Lincoln?” Coulson’s soft voice asks it still makes him jump a little he’s stood outside Josh’s room with Agent Mae they’re watching his sleeping form on the monitor and every now and again his arms twitch.

“I patched him up he’s going to be fine, Simmon’s is having another look at him now” Stiles tells them.

“We saw your capture on a CCTV camera, nice takedown” Mae tells him smirking.

“By the looks of it you’ve got yourself a new power as well? Should we start calling you ice man now?” Coulson asks smirking.

“Isn’t there a mutant on the register called Ice man? He’s on the X-men team” Stiles reminds him.

“I wouldn’t know I don’t spend as much times on the superpower register like you do” Phil tells him smiling gently.

“Still waiting for the day my father decides me and Lydia should go on it” Stiles hits back smiling as well for good measure.

“You know Tony wouldn’t put you on it against your will” Phil tells him and this is like the seventh time he’s uttered those exact words.

Stiles strikes back with something he’s said a dozen times before as well “He feels so strongly about those accords that he cause a superhero civil war when they were brought out so excuse me for being worried he’d put his own kids on their” Stiles shrugs.

“I still think that argument between Steve and Tony was a matter of pride to above anything else” Phil adds.

“yeah well, back to the job Director, any idea how hydra tracked this dude so fast? He’d only just transformed” Stiles asks his face scrunching as he grabs the tablet from Mae and flicks through the info they have on him from the facial recognition scan.

“According to everything online Joshua Aaron Parker was an ordinary guy, with a dead end job, could just about pay the bills nothing worrying nothing special neither, social media suggests he couldn’t hold down a relationship for more than six months, and his credit card statements show no weird pills he is a bit of a health freak his statements show purchases of supplements every month including fish oil so we think that’s how he became an inhuman and we think hydra might be tracking people down who purchase the same brand of fish oil” Coulson tells him.

“These guys really get on my nerves” Stiles huffs out.

“Tell me about it, good thing the guy had a decent power so he could hold them off till you and Lincoln got their” Coulson tells them.

“I’m gonna take lead on this, with Lincoln down and Daisy worrying about him it’ll be good to have someone with powers talking to him I know what it’s like to go through the change” Stiles tells them.

“You think you’re ready for that? You’ve never handled someone like this before” Coulson asks obviously worried about him.

“I’m just one person talking to another, I’m not going to handle him I’m going to tell him how it is” Stiles tells him a tone of annoyance in his voice as he hands the tablet back to Mae and enters his security clearance code into the door.

He steps through the sliding doors and waits for them to close again before he goes to one of the seats in the corner, he waits for the dendrotoxin to ware off Josh in the corner sitting on one of the comfortable seats.

The silence is unbareable and the only thought that goes through his head is that he kissed Lincoln and Daisy told him they both like him.

What the hell is he supposed to do about that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??


	9. New Recruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while real life is a bitch

“Hey, it’s okay dude” Stiles shouts jumping in his seat a little as Josh jumps up suddenly gasping in huge lungful’s of air as his head swivels around the white room.

“Where am I?” Josh asks his head swinging until he sees Stiles sat on the seat.

“Remember I told you I could help? That I worked for someone that could help you? Well I did it, I brought you somewhere nobody can get to you, your safe here dude and I know you know you are because you aren’t flaming up” Stiles tells him.

Josh looks down at himself as if for the first time he’s noticing he’s not covered in fire “Why aren’t I flaming up?” josh asks sitting down heavily on the bed.

“I think your power is pyrokinesis, it’s obviously a very powerful form of It as well, I don’t think you’re going to go full body fire power when you use your powers all the time I think the only reason you did that was because you were threatened by hydra” Stiles tells him.

“So I won’t be stuck on fire all my life then?” Josh asks looking relived.

“I don’t believe you will, but you will have this power for the rest of your life and we can help you, we can teach you control we can teach you how to look after yourself and protect you from hydra” Stiles tells him.

“Who’s we?” Josh asks him looking confused and scared as well.

Stiles launches into the speech that he’s heard Daisy give to a few other Inhumans before, Josh just like Joey listens without interruption but as soon as it’s over and Josh knows exactly what Shield does now.

“So your basically James Bond but with superpowers?” Josh asks laughing.

“I think my partner that your managed to burn is the double-oh seven of shield, he’s brains brawn and beauty, I’m too angry to be James Bond” Stiles laughs.

“Actually I think I’m the James Bond of this place” Daisy smirks stepping into the room.

“That’s my cue to leave” Stiles smirks “The boss has arrived” Stiles says smirking in Josh’s direction.

“Stiles” Daisy says her eyes wide so emotive Josh could even pick up on the tension considering she’s a spy the emotion she’s showing must mean a lot, Stiles just isn’t in the head space for that right now.

“We’ve got a job to do, that comes first, we’ll talk later” Stiles tells her nodding his goodbye to Josh as he rushes out the room.

“What was that?” Agent Mae asks as he exits the room, Coulson has left and she’s been watching him through her tablet she was obviously his baby sitter.

“Nothing” Stiles tells her walking off towards the training room.

“Hey nice takedown” Fitz tells him as he walks past the two scientists who were in deep discussion only a moment ago.

“Thanks” He smiles politely.

“I checked out Lincoln’s wounds, I couldn’t have treated him any better maybe it’s time for Coulson to bring you back to base to be the doctor full time, you’re certainly better than me” Jemma tells him smirking he thanks her as well before making his excuse to get away from them.

He swipes his clearance card and closes his eyes when the fresh breeze hit’s him he’s glad Coulson decided to add an outdoor training area, the base becomes way too stuffy, the best part of it is the invisibility thing surrounding the area so it’s completely invisible to any drones or satellites overhead.

“You look like you’ve got a lot on your mind” Hunter tells him, Bobbie looks up from her sparring for a second and smirks when Hunter tries to use her distraction to take her down but she ends up flooring the man instead.

“Perfectly fine” Stiles smiles his voice sounds strained even to his own ears.

“Once more with a little feeling and I might believe you” Hunter tells him wheezing on the floor.

Stiles closes his eyes and takes a deep breath he feels hot all of a sudden.

“Stiles you’re on fire” Bobby tells him sounding strange.

His eyes shoot open and his arms are on fire but oddly he doesn’t feel the need to put it out like he usually does the fear is gone.

He flicks his wrist towards the metal dummy and hits it dead centre smirking when Bobbie makes an appreciative hum of approval.

“I thought you didn’t use fire” Hunter asks him.

“Well Hydra aren’t afraid to take us on and they certainly aren’t holding back are they” Stiles answers throwing more fire he’s trying to shape it to make them look like his water daggers but the fire seems to only want to be shaped like bolts of lightning.

“Need to let off some steam?” Bobbie asks “No pun intended” She tells him smirking.

“Sure” Stiles tells her his flames extinguishing as Bobbie runs towards him he braces for impact and meets her jump kick with a jab to her ankle knocking the kick off course, she lands on his chest and Stiles goes down to the floor as Bobbie adapts to Stiles counter her knees land on his chest and knocking the breath out of him, he brings his legs up and manages to lock them round her neck pulling with all his might to dislodge Bobbie and he finally manages to make her sprawl on his back giving him the chance to roll away and get back on his feet.

“You’ve usually got me pinned by now Stiles your heads all over the place what’s up?” Bobbie asks rubbing her neck his eyes track her hand and he sees a cut he managed to make with his shoes.

“Sorry” He tells her nodding to the cut.

“It’s what we do Stiles a little hurt is good it teaches us what not to do again, Hunter’s my husband doesn’t mean I’m not afraid to hurt him” Bobbie smirks.

“Tell me about it” Hunter speaks up from his spot on a bench looking at them spar rubbing his own chest.

“It’s Daisy right? Or Lincoln? Something happen between you’s?” She asks dodging the punches Stiles throws her way.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Stiles tells her huffing out a breath when Bobbies return punch catches him in the face.

He wipes away the blood from the cut and swipes her feet from underneath her she manages to strike her legs out as she goes down hitting Stiles in the chest “What happened?” She asks again.

He looks up panting noticing Lance slip through the doors and punching in the code to lock the door so they can fight in private.

“I kissed him okay! You happy now you know? I kissed him” Stiles shouts rubbing his chest as he pants for breath watching Bobbie get up.

“What happened when you kissed him? Did he freak out? Did Daisy freak out? Why do you seem so angry?” She asks him.

“Freak out?” Stiles asks laughing “Actually it was the opposite I kissed him to distract him from the needle and Daisy was there as well she watched him kiss me back and laughed like it was normal as the drugs kicked in and he fell asleep, apparently they both like me and I’m on both their hit lists, she was worried I wouldn’t like them both how messed up is that? I like them both and they’re scared I don’t like them, what am I supposed to do with that information? How am I supposed to move on from liking them when I know they like me? I can’t start something with them how the hell is that supposed to work? A three-way relationship? I know it’s not uncommon but they’d get sick of me they’d leave and then how the hell am I supposed to work with them if we break up? I’d have to quit being a shield agent and I really like being an agent I can always go back to my university and train to be a doctor but what if my powers start messing up from not using them? I don’t think I could handle that Bob” He tells her his eyes watering he hates being weak his father always taught him and Lydia to never show weakness and here he was showing weakness to a superspy who could kill him in a few seconds if she wanted to.

“Or you could stop freaking out and just be happy for once in your life and stop acting like you have to sacrifice your happiness for everyone else, you’re a great kid but seriously live a little just because you’re a spy doesn’t mean you have to stop being happy and being in love isn’t something to fear Stiles it’s something to embrace just because you’ve got double the love doesn’t change anything yeah it might not work out doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try I’ve seen you go a few rounds with Agent Mae and come out of it unscathed, you can literally make the earth move and make the ocean bend to your will at the same time, maybe you should just grow a pair and tell them how much they mean to you” Bobbie tells him not caring if she sounds harsh she needs to give him a reality check.

“I…” He feels the words stick in his throat as his tears stop falling and he rushes towards the massive metal doors swiping his card and waits for them to open he ignores Bobby shouting him back as he manages to slip through the gap too impatient to wait for them to fully open.

He rushes through the base almost blindly and he only realises where he’s going when he sees them.

She’s stood next to his bed with Coulson and Jemma talking to Lincoln, he’s nodding along to whatever Coulson’s saying but his eyes move to his as he enters the private medical room they’re all in.

“Stiles” He smiles.

“You were right” Stiles says his gaze moving from Lincoln to Daisy. “We should do something about it, I want to do something about it, god I’ve wanted to do something about it since I first met you guys way before I joined shield” He tells her while looking at them both, he sees Jemma and Coulson looking at him strangely as they have no clue what he’s talking about. “You both have to tell me if you want it like for real want it like full relationship because what I feel for both of you won’t be satisfied with a fuck I need to know if we do this it’s going to be real for the long haul and not just for a few weeks I need to know I won’t be tossed aside after a little while” Stiles tells them.

“Of course you won’t be, of course we want it to be real” Lincoln tells him sitting up in the bed wincing as he pulls his shoulder.

“I think I’m missing something” Coulson mutters to Jemma.

“Shh” She scolds as she looks between them with a knowing smile lighting up her whole face.

“You have no idea how much we’ve talked about it, you have no idea how many different scenarios we imagined together that got us to this conversation that got us to you” Daisy adds in making him Stiles smile.

“You’re telling the truth right? And this is definitely real?” He asks them pinching himself a little to make sure it makes Lincoln laugh and Daisy smirk.

“I can prove both” Daisy tells him when she’s right in front of him, she pulls him in for a quick kiss, as soon as their lips touch Stiles can’t help but deepen it like he did with Lincoln, it’s like things are slotting into place, it’s strange but at the same time it feels like he’s the strongest person on the world and as long as his lips keep touching hers he will forever be strong.

They eventually have to pull back for air and Stiles feels like he’s run a marathon, the effect of just one kiss is amazing.

Daisy looks like she’s thinking the same thing and Lincoln is sitting up higher in his bed looking jealous like he wants nothing more for his mouth to be on Stiles as well, he’s got a smug smile on his face and Stiles would like to kiss it off of him.

“Okay I’m definitely missing something here” Coulson says looking towards Lincoln his arms raised as if he expects Lincoln to zap Stiles for kissing his girlfriend.

“I think Stiles can finish treating Lincoln Director he’s better than all the doctors here anyway” Jemma tells Phil pulling him away still gaping she’s smirking at them all and Stiles can’t help the blush that comes out of his face.

“Here” Coulson says handing him Lincoln’s medical file as he passes.

“I expect full disclosure tomorrow” Coulson says as Jemma more or less pushes him out the room.

“Can you come closer so I can kiss you now? Seriously our first kiss doesn’t count you drugged me” Lincoln shouts and it eases the tension in Stiles shoulders he can’t help the laugh that bubbles to the surface.


	10. Relationship

“I don’t want to move” Stiles moans stretching out on Lincoln’s bed the sheets moving down slightly over his naked hips they didn’t do much not full on sex but Daisy’s mouth and Lincoln’s hand were enough to send him over the edge embarrassingly quick.

“Me neither” Lincoln tells him rolling onto his side and burying his face in Stiles shoulder, he’s careful to not lean or press against the chunk of burned skin on his shoulder.

“You and Lincoln don’t actually have to get up I do, I’ve got to start Josh’s training” Daisy tells them both making them smile from the jealous tone in her voice, she’s stood near the door brushing her hair trying to get rid of the bed head.

“Being naked suits you” Stiles comments.

“Sex makes you more confident” She shoots back smirking.

“What can I say sex with two people I’ve been crushing on for a while is a really good feeling” Stiles laughs groaning a little when Lincoln bites down on his shoulder.

“I have always hated moaning and groaning during sex but you make it hot somehow” Daisy tells him pulling on her shield gear.

“Aww that’s the cutest thing anyone has ever told me” Stiles laughs “It’s a good thing your silent in bed then Lincoln otherwise she’d have thrown you out of bed a long time ago” Stiles laughs.

“Tell me about it” The older man laughs closing his eyes again as the tiredness starts to settle in again.

“What time are you guys leaving tonight? You’ve got to get back for the medical internship” Daisy asks.

“It’s just me going” Stiles tells her.

“No it’s not I’m going as well” Lincoln tells him sitting up.

“I thought you’d be staying at the base because of your shoulder” Stiles tells him shrugging.

“It’s just a burn” Lincoln laughs rolling his eyes at the worry on Stiles face “Besides you’re my doctor so I should be with you” Lincoln laughs.

“I was going to ask Coulson to let me stay with you guys for a little while” Daisy tells them both sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed.

“You think he’d let you? Because I am all for that this base has a habit of spreading gossip quickly, I’d like to have sex where everyone can’t hear because these walls are so thin they’re almost paper” Stiles tells her.

“I can always ask besides your compound is remote and it’s a fully operational shield base at the moment if anything this attack just shows exactly how much we need forces on the ground over their” She shrugs.

“Tell him I’ll buy you a Quinjet to get you to and from this base and the other one if it’ll mean he’ll let you come be with us” Stiles tells her.

“You can’t really afford a Quinjet right?” Lincoln asks laughing.

“About a million of them, tell him I’ll even get him one of the Avenger Quinjet’s he’s always wanted one he’s jealous of the cloaking system and on-board defence abilities” Stiles tells them.

“How rich are you?” Lincoln asks.

“Stupidly” Is Stiles giggled reply as Daisy starts to massage his feet from her place on the bottom of the bed.

“So how many times we thinking I’ll about asked about or relationship status?” Daisy asks them still working Stiles foot over with her hands sending vibrations through his body with her powers that make him feel boneless.

“Well we all were kinda handsy when we made our way back to the room so I’m going to say a lot” Stiles laughs.

“Your burning up” Lincoln says his hand that was scratching Stiles hair moves down to rub his face and he pulls away from the heat of Stiles face.

“Yeah I’ve been up for a few hours stomach has been tossing and turning” Stiles shrugs.

“You sure that’s it? You want anything before I go?” Daisy asks.

“No I’m fine it’s just an upset stomach I’m not letting it get to me” Stiles smiles “Besides if I feel any worse I’m in bed with a doctor” He says moaning a little more when the pressure of Daisy’s powers makes his entire body feel like jelly.

“If you’re sure, I’ll bring you some soup for lunch or you guys can come meet me in the kitchen area” Daisy says smirking.

Before Stiles or Lincoln could reply Stiles phone starts beeping and the shield logo starts flashing.

“Coulson?” Stiles greets supressing the groan as he more or less falls of the bed trying to grab the phone vibrating on the bedside table.

“Can you and Daisy come to my office? I’m assuming you’re with her” Coulson asks.

“Affirmative” Stiles nods smirking when Daisy and Lincoln raise their eyebrows at Stiles acting.

“Briefing is in ten don’t be late” Coulson tells him before the secure line goes dead.

“Looks like my sleep in is ruined” Stiles moans rolling out of the bed and ignoring the laughs when he flops onto the floor.

“I need clothes” Stiles moans realising this isn’t his room and he needs to get to the other side of the base.

“Take mine we’re the same size” Lincoln tells him laughter filling the room as he laughs at Stiles spread eagled naked on the floor.

“Did you know Daisy has left like ten love bites on your chest?” Lincoln asks making Stiles eyes shoot open and look downwards.

His chest is literally covered in bruises.

“You can talk you’ve left like 15 on his neck and legs” Daisy hit’s back rooting round in Lincoln’s draws for clothes for him suitable to cover the neck that Stiles really doesn’t want to look at.

“Why do I find love bites off you both hot? I usually find them disgusting” Stiles tells them grunting when Daisy throws boxers at him.

He dresses in the clothes that Daisy throws at him but Lincoln has no clothes that cover his neck so he’s forced to wear a ridiculous hipster type scarf Lincoln tells him is in the back of his closet.

He ignores the gaze of Daisy and Lincoln on his naked body to just get dressed if there is one thing that scares him about Coulson is the look on his face when his agents are late to briefing.

“You look good naked” Daisy comments back to him laughing.

“Please don’t lie” Stiles laughs leaning down to kiss Lincoln on the lips then he goes to kiss Daisy but pulls back at the last minute as she goes to kiss him back.

“Don’t need to kiss you goodbye your coming with me” Stiles laughs grabbing her hand and pulling her up with him.

“Meet for lunch?” Stiles asks looking to Lincoln smirking when he nods.

“If Coulson doesn’t kill you” Lincoln laughs shouting a ‘Goodbye’ when Daisy takes his hand and pulls him towards Coulson’s office.

He expects Daisy to drop his hand once they get into the open but she doesn’t she keeps tight hold of his hand and leans against him as they walk, they talk about what they think Coulson wants them for.

He sees people staring at them, agents, doctors pretty much everyone that they walk past that catches them holding hands.

“So you’re not assed about what they think about this right?” Daisy asks pulling her hand so Stiles hand follows it to nod at their joined hands.

“No, I mean I do want to punch everyone that’s staring at us!” Stiles says shouting when one of the lab techs stops and actually stares at them open mouthed, he shits himself when Stiles opens his mouth and hurries off in the opposite direction.

“Good, just make sure you don’t use your powers to crucify anyone for staring please?” Daisy asks.

“Sure” Stiles laughs rolling his eyes knocking on Coulson’s door.

“Come in” Coulson shouts from inside.

He expects Daisy to pull away before they get inside but she doesn’t she keeps hold of his hand and that make’s Stiles happy as fuck for some reason.

“Well this looks serious” Stiles huffs as soon as he walks in the room the whole team is there and he knows this isn’t going to end well.


	11. Undercover

“You know I thought this would be fun” Stiles moans the heats making him sweat and Daisy can’t help but smile at him.

“You thought going undercover would be fun?” She questions.

“Yeah, but if I thought going to a country I can’t pronounce and spending three months infiltrating an inhuman fighting ring would be fun I want to discover time travel and go back and slap myself, we couldn’t even say goodbye to Lincoln for crying out loud and I miss the team we’ve had no contact with them accept the dead drops we make” Stiles tells her.

“I miss the team as well; god I miss Lincoln but we’ll be done so soon the next couple of days I think, We’ve made thirty dead drops, we’ve got into the ring and we’ve earned their trust hell even I’m the best fighter in that place” Daisy smirks.

“Please we both know I can out fight you” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Yeah right” Daisy smirks using her power to trip him over head first into the sand.

“You just tripped up your boyfriend who’s got seven broken ribs and already has a facial fracture to his cheek nice way of showing how much you care babe” Stiles tells her rolling over on his back brushing the sand out of the cut on his cheek.

“Shit I am so sorry, I forgot you had a fight yesterday, you always hold yourself so strongly I forget whenever your hurt” Daisy tells him leaning down to help Stiles get gently back to his feet.

“Well we’re infiltrating a criminal organisation that has over seventy inhumans, and we’re all being forced to fight like animals for the enjoyment of the extremely rich and narrow minded supremacists” Stiles tells her standing and brushing the sand off his clothes.

“I just can’t get over that new face of yours” Daisy says touching Stiles face it still feels like Stiles but it looks nothing like him.

“Tell me about it I still can’t believe Fitz designed something that implants into someone’s face, it hurts like hell when it’s activated it might be able to make my face change into someone else’s but when you’ve got the power of electricity and you can feel the electricity constantly on your face it stings” Stiles tells her.

“You never told me it hurt you, I thought you said Lincoln’s electricity doesn’t hurt you” Daisy asks him it didn’t really sound like one but the way she’s looking at him means she’s expecting an answer.

“Lincoln’s power hurts me as well but I can handle it because I have a small amount of his power as well if that makes sense” Stiles tells her.

“Yeah” Daisy nods she’s still looking at him strangely as they walk.

“What?” Stiles asks her after a few moments of silence between them.

“We were sent here to get intel on the fighting league and try and recruit some inhumans into Shield but the people involved are corrupted they aren’t forced to fight they aren’t drugged, they aren’t being held hostage like we thought, they’re fighting for their own sick reasons, we can come and go from our matches we aren’t being monitored or tracked every inhuman in the league has a power and they’re using it to try and win money and they don’t care how they get it” Daisy tells him her voice tight like it makes her want to scream just thinking about it.

“You know the way Coulson asked us to do this mission and if we accepted he told us we had to go dark, cut off all communication with our personal lives? He didn’t even let us tell Lincoln in person because he knows Lincoln would have tried to come with us even though he’s injured?” Stiles asks her grabbing her hand in his squeezing it tightly to offer her support.

“What’s that got to do with these inhumans?” Daisy asks confused.

“You need to learn how to do what Coulson does learn how to compartmentalise, you hear the word inhuman and it triggers something inside of you, it’s like you hear someone is one of us and you have this need to protect them no matter who they are, you need to start looking at these people as the bad guys Daisy, they’re the threat inhuman, human whatever they’re not the good guys we can’t save everyone and as much as that sucks as much as I want to save the world, as much as the doctor in me hates the violence the agent in me knows that not everyone can be saved not every inhuman is as good as you, or Lincoln they’re still people and people can be corrupted and this ring has corrupted them all, I don’t think a single one can be recruited” Stiles tells her.

“I know deep down your right but killing them seems too much they’re our people Stiles we share DNA” She tells him.

“I share DNA with Howard Stark but if I ever time travelled back to a time when he was alive I’d hurt him for making my father an emotional cripple and for being a lousy dad to him, not all family can be saved Daisy you learned that the hard way with your mother” Stiles tells her leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

“When the team comes in to take out the ring and capture as many as they can I need you to take the lead on it, I’m too close” Daisy tells him her eyes closing when Stiles lips make contact with her skin.

“Of course” He tells her.

“I wonder what Lincoln would say” Daisy asks.

“Probably hate it as much as you, probably hate me for even considering killing one of our kind, probably dump me whenever he learns how many Inhuman’s I’ve fought and beaten within an inch of their lives in a cage” Stiles shrugs he wants to shiver at the thought of Lincoln finding out all the people he’s hurt.

“He’d understand, this organisation has been around for so long but nobody even knows what it’s called they’ve got connections to Hydra and every other terrorist organisation, they’ve captured alien tech and they’ve got so much money they’re mass producing weapons to sell to other terrorist organisations they’re using the fights as a way to generate money, Lincoln will understand he won’t be happy but he’ll get why we’re doing this” She tells him.

“I just wish we could talk to him, or had to the chance to before we left as soon as we said yes Coulson strapped us in a Quinjet and shipped us off to bad guy central with the bare essentials” Daisy sighs continuing on their walk through the desert to make their final dead drop the encrypted thumdrive clutched firmly in her hands.

“Me too, we got together the night before we left for this mission and now we’ve not seen him for over three months, I mean are we still dating? Can I class it as dating when I haven’t seen or spoke to him in that long? Will he even still want to be with me after we left without an explanation, we couldn’t even write him a note” Stiles tells her.

“Coulson would have told him, just like Coulson would have made an excuse with your University and the hospital to postpone your placement, anyway with a bit of luck he is probably going to be a part of the strike team to take out the ring, the whole teams probably going to be on the strike team in fact we need as much help as possible” Daisy tells him.

“You think they’d call in the avengers?” Stiles asks as he covers his eyes from the sand that seems to blow everywhere when there is a slight breeze out here.

“If Coulson thinks we’re in danger then yeah, hell he might call them in anyway because of the sheer amount of inhumans within the place” Daisy explains.

He makes a noise of agreement and she links her arm through his as they carry on their walk, they reach the usual dead drop site, it’s in the middle of nowhere sand dunes and basically nothing else but sand for as far as the eye can see, they place the thumb drive in a lone safe deposit box that they buried under a cactus that looks a bit like a dick make sure sand can’t get into the device and bury it again.

Daisy stands and smiles to him but narrows her eyes when she notices he’s not looking at her.

“What is it?” She asks squinting through the small sandstorm that’s starting to try and see what he’s looking at.

Stiles doesn’t make a comment but he raises his arm and shoots a bolt of electricity out into the middle of the air it travels for a few seconds before it makes a connection the image flickers before it disappears again.

“Was that the?” She asks her own hands shooting up and she sends a blast of power the same way Stiles did, the blast hits and it distorts the field again long enough for Stiles and Daisy to realise exactly what the thing was.

“It’s the bus” Stiles says smiling.

Daisy grabs his hand and runs towards the thing making their way towards the cargo hold so they can get in eager to see their team again after so long.


	12. Long time no see

The cargo doors open automatically it looks strange the inside of the plane visible while the rest of it is cloaked if anyone was to stumble up here now and see this they’d get a shock.

Fitz and Simmons are standing inside waiting for them Fitz hurrying them in so they could get the ramp back up and Jemma beaming at them.

They’re both engulfed in a hug before they even say a word, Jemma cutting off their air supply as the cargo door thumps closed behind them, Fitz joins in the group hug cutting off even Jemma’s air supply.

“I told Coulson you’d be able to find us” Fitz smirks in Daisy’s direction when they pull back gasping slightly.

“I didn’t he did” Daisy mumbles pulling Stiles hand into her own.

“Nice work” He tells him.

“Is the team here as well?” Stiles can’t help but ask.

“Yeah we’ve been in the bus for a few days now getting ready to strike” Jemma mutters.

“Does Coulson know were here?” Stiles questions.

“No he was briefing the strike team and Daisy’s inhuman team we were monitoring security and saw you approaching we thought we’d better get you in as quick as possible to avoid anyone accidently seeing you guys flying in mid-air as you scale the plane to try and get in” Fitz mutters

“Can you turn this off?” Stiles asks motioning to the tech buried in his skin to make him look like someone else.

“Sure” Fitz mutters.

He presses hard on various points on Stiles skin muttering a quick sorry when Stiles winces.

“Done” Fitz mutters his breath coming out in a harsh hiss as he sees Stiles face his real face and the damage that was done to him during his fights without the mask covering it.

“Jesus Christ, Stiles you said it wasn’t bad” Daisy hisses herself grabbing his face and twisting it this way and that now that she can actually see all the damage, she looks like she wants to punch him.

“It does look pretty bad Stiles, would you like any pain relief? I could take a look at the wounds, maybe give you an x-ray” Jemma offers.

“I’ll be fine until this mission is over and then I can go back to the base and put my feet up while my pretty face heals from a few facial fractures, trust me over these past months me and Daisy have had way worse injuries” Stiles mutters.

“Well you have they put me against other girls and a lot of them don’t have very tough powers but you’ve been against men that would make Bobbie quake in fear with powers more devastating than my own” She says.

“Still managed to win all my fights” Stiles shrugs “Look can we go see the rest of the team?” Stiles asks not waiting for an answer before he’s making his way through the plane to the briefing room.

Coulson is in mid speech talking to a computer screen with a about 100 soldiers on, the room is full of the usual team as well as the Inhuman’s they have on their side “According to intel from agents Johnson and Stark, these inhumans are savage in it for the money and they’re trained fighters, no hope of turning any of them onto our side” Coulson says he’s at the front of the room his eyes on the TV screen the team behind him and Stiles, Daisy and Fitzsimmons behind them. 

“Is this intel accurate sir? Surly Agent’s Johnson and Stark can’t know whether any of these inhumans want to join us” Comes the voice of one of the people Stiles hates a member of the strike team Coulson put together, distant relation to Peggy Carter and he makes sure everyone knows that.

“Trust me we know, none of them are right for shield they’re too unstable” Stiles speaks up from his place leaning against the door, Daisy’s leaning on his shoulder and she like him haven’t took their eyes off Lincoln who’s sitting watching Coulson like he’s enraptured in the front row.

At the sound of their voice everyone turns as quickly as they can to stare at them, Lincoln nearly giving himself whiplash to do so.

Coulson’s talking but they don’t hear a word he says, Lincoln throws himself of the small bench he was sitting at to throw his arms around the both of them, Stiles thinks he hears a sniffle and it just makes him smirk like a damn teenager again.

“God I’ve missed you both so much” Lincoln whispers into one of their shoulders they’re all pressed together so tightly he doesn’t know which limbs belong to whom.

Coulson clears his throat in an attempt to get them to break up but Stiles just rolls his eyes says fuck it silently and attaches his lips to Lincoln’s, he knows Daisy and she’s dying to do the same so he pulls away after giving him a chaste kiss that expresses all the emotion he can manage to cram into it.

“I love you both” Lincoln whispers to them once he’s pulled back from the kiss off Daisy, he gets an I love you both too from Daisy and Stiles and they all get an aww from a couple of people around the room too.

“How did you guys know we were here?” Coulson asks speaking up.

“The cloaking device got distorted by the sandstorm I noticed sand hitting something and falling to the ground and I remember what the bus looks like when it rains and it’s got the cloaking gear on” Stiles shrugs pulling away to look at his boss, the strike team have been disconnected and the teams all looking at Stiles, or his face would be the right word they all have faces that look like they want him to be checked out by a doctor just like Simmons did.

“You should see the other guy” Stiles snickers to Bobbie when he catches her staring as well.

“I can imagine” She tells him her tone tight and worried, he loves Bobbie.

“I’m glad you’re both here actually the strikes been moved up it’s in seven hours, I was going to send Bobbie to try and contact you both after the briefing” Coulson informs them.

“We just made the last dead drop” Stiles says, Daisy holds up the information on the thumb drive that she dug up before they ran to bus wanting to deliver the data in person “It’s got the information on tonight’s fight as well as next week’s fight, plus the schematics for the building I thought the raid wouldn’t happen till next week?” Stiles says.

“We thought it best to end this as soon as possible, we have two of our best agents on a stake out mission and we wanted them back” Coulson tells him smiling.

“Time to gear up then?” Daisy smirks “Cause I for one want to go home, and I am so sick of seeing this one injured and I couldn’t see the extent of the injuries because of that device Fitz put under his skin, plus I really hate undercover work give me missions that aren’t so long next time” Daisy tells Coulson.

“Noted” Coulson shoots back his smirk evident and from the look on his face he looks like he’s missed her.

“Now if you’ll excuse us we have to go study that intel they’ve just brought in” Lincoln tells the team dragging Stiles and Daisy by hand towards the bunks.

“Make it quick” Coulson shouts rolling his eyes.

“For the love of god me and Bobbie get moaned at whenever we go and study” Hunter moans his fingers making air quotes around the word study.

“They haven’t seen each other in three months and they only just started their relationship when Daisy and Stiles where yanked out without so much as a goodbye to him you know what Lincoln’s been like since they’ve gone” Bobbie tells him her tone harsh as she glares at him.

“He’s went on like twelve missions, he hasn’t been like anything” Hunter tells her frowning.

“Yeah because he missed them and he didn’t know what to do with himself, honestly what is it with guys not being able to tell other people’s emotions” Jemma mutters rolling her eyes, before turning and heading off back towards the lab.

“It’s not his emotions that he’s showing them right now” Lance smirks.

“I honestly don’t know why I married you sometimes” Bobbie mutters rolling her eyes.

“Because I’m a devilishly handsome young man that’s great in the sack” Hunter quips.

“Your also an agent who’s unprofessional” Coulson mutters “Make yourself useful and go and load all the weapons and make sure they’re all operational, everyone is to suit up in two hours the strike team will be arriving in three we move out and take the compound in four the shield containment facility designed by Stark is on standby to receive any surviving inhumans that we can capture” Coulson informs them.

“Always get the shitty jobs” Hunter mutters standing up to go to the weapons room.


	13. Aftermath

“Well that raid went well” Jemma says smiling as she putters about they’re all back at base, the raid was classed as a success.

“You mean besides the twenty-nine injured strike team members and the three members of the team that got injured in the battle” Fitz tells her rolling his eyes.

“Well obviously, but Stiles seems to be used to getting injured it seems it’s all’s he doe’s and Mac and Bobbie only have minor lacerations to their body they haven’t even been kept in overnight for observation” She replies.

“But Stiles has, and I for one think he deserves a medal of honour or a good slap round the ear one of the two” Fitz tells her putting down the machinery he was tinkering with.

“Fitz he took a bullet to the chest for Daisy, it was romantic” Jemma shouts at him her face in a scowl.

“I was talking about throwing himself on that grenade” Fitz tells her his eyes roaming the lab not making eye contact.

“Well his power absorbed the blast so he’s fine, he saved the entire team from death” Jemma says she sighs sitting down by Fitz. “Gave us all a heart attack in the process and Daisy and Lincoln let out the worst sound I’ve ever heard when they thought he was dead” She says her eyes shining with tears as she casts her mind back to the moment she saw it, her and Fitz monitoring the feed as they weren’t allowed to go into combat.

“Coulson’s still trying to figure out how the hell he did that with the grenade it’s like his body absorbed the explosion he didn’t even get hurt” Fitz mutters his own mind thinking about the explosion.

“Well he did the concussive force of the blast still gave him several fractures to his chest even if he did render the fire power useless with his power the force was enough to seriously injure the surrounding agents as well as himself, he’s got a really bad concussion as well, you wouldn’t think it the way he’s trying to get out the med bay” She laughs.

“Jemma?” Bobbie mutters knocking on the lab door.

“Bobbie, hey come in” Jemma mutters standing and offering the injured agent her chair.

“No thanks I’ve been sent to ask you to go check on Stiles he keeps fighting with his doctors as well as Lincoln whenever he tries to sedate him.

“Sure” She mutters following the other agent out the door in the direction of the med bay.

She can hear Stiles raised voice as well as Daisy and Lincoln arguing about the necessity of the mild sedative before she even rounds the corner.

“Hey, what’s the problem” She asks.

“They seem to think several fractures in my chest and ribs require a sedative” Stiles mutters his voice raised as he looks at the doctor with the trolley next to him containing the needle and knock out drugs.

“I think they’re right, I think you’d be much more comfortable sleeping if you took the shot” Jemma informs him.

“I said I don’t want the damn shot” Stiles hisses his arm moving from where he’s holding his ribs towards the trolley a concussive blast of air sending the trolley flying into the opposite wall smashing the needle and vial on top.

“Stiles we just want to help, the shots only to help you sleep and to stop the pain” Lincoln tells him grabbing hold of his hands.

“I know and I really am sorry Doc” Stiles mutters towards his doctor. “But right now I should be dead, I shouldn’t be sitting here, and I want to stay away because for all I know if I close my eyes then this could al change and if this is my heaven or whatever if I really did die then I want to stay like this for as long as possible” Stiles mutters not looking anyone in the eyes.

The doctor nods his understanding “Fine take these then, you’re a doctor yourself so you know what to take” The doctor tells him handing Stiles the key to the medicine cabinet, “Come see me if you need anything” Doctor Harris mutters leaving the room.

Stiles moves off the bed rolling his eyes when Daisy and Lincoln start fussing over him “I’m fine” Stiles hisses when Daisy grabs his chest it makes Stiles wince and she obviously pressed on it too hard disrupting the small stress fractures inside, the ribs will be the most painful part of him so at least she didn’t touch them.

“I just need to take a few of these and I’ll be fine in a few hours, I’ll stop acting like an idiot once the adrenaline wears off” Stiles mutters walking over to Jemma pressing the keys to the medicine cabinet into her hands.

“Where are you going?” Daisy asks when he moves to exit the med bay. 

“I need to see Coulson for a second” Stiles mutters walking out when the automatic doors release the pain in his chest isn’t that bad his ribs don’t hurt either well unless he breathes in and out that is.

“Come in” Coulson shouts when she knocks once.

“Excuse us” Stiles mutters to the agent in front of Coulson.

“Wait your turn Stark” Eddie snarls moving to talk to Coulson again.

“You know I can kill you without even touching you right?” Stiles asks.

“Please you couldn’t beat me when we were kids I don’t think much has changed your still the idiot we were when we were younger, still using Daddies name to get things you want” The strike team captain snarls.

“Well no different than what you do accept, I actually knew Peggy Carter she was your like seventh cousin once removed right? Yeah she was a lovely women never forgot my birthday she gave me a bunch of gadgets she used back in the day, just because you’re a very distant relation to someone that was like an aunt to me doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass now get out before I make Coulson fire me for killing an agent” Stiles shouts the motions jostling his ribs so his breath comes out harsh and pained.

“You look like you couldn’t even chop an onion” Eddie laughs, the laugh turns to a snarl when he’s flying into the wall a concussive shockwave holding him their.

“Agent Stark” Coulson warns standing from his desk.

“Yeah that one isn’t me” Stiles smirks he looks towards the open door not surprised to see Daisy and Lincoln snarling at Eddie Jemma looking on like she wants to tell Daisy off for using her power on another agent.

“Daisy” Phil sighs exasperated and Daisy shrugs the blast stopping meaning Eddie’s free to snarl and run towards Daisy.

Before he reaches the doorway he finds it blocked by a wall of flames.

“Touch her and I will kill you I don’t care if Coulson arrests me” Stiles smirks dropping the flame wall smirking when Eddie rushes off his snarl still visible on his face.

“Did you come here just to harass other Agents or did you actually want something?” Coulson asks his tone serious but the slight smile says another thing.

“Yeah actually I’d like to leave” Stiles mutters.

“What?” Daisy and Lincoln ask repeated by Jemma behind them.

“For a week” Stiles laughs “I wanna go see my parents and Lydia I nearly died so I think I need to go tell them how happy I am, besides my mother always worries about me not finding love what with me being a shield agent so I think it’s time I told her she can stop worrying” Stiles smirks looking to Daisy and Lincoln who have entered the office as well.

“Of course, take those two with you, you guys need a break think of it as a pre honeymoon” Phil mutters.

“I’m taking a Quinjet” Stiles smirks.

“Don’t you need a pilot?” Coulson asks.

“I’ve been able to pilot an aircraft since I was ten, my father never forgave Clint for teaching me how to fly it meant I could escape on his jets whenever he pissed me off he’d always have to use the suit to find me” Stiles laughs.

“Fine take it but one scratch and your buying me three more” Coulson tells him a stern look on his face.

“So you’re going to scratch it before we take off then sir?” Stiles asks laughing.

“Absolutely, when one of your best agents a billionaire you take advantage of that quality” Coulson laughs “Tell Pepper I said ‘Hi’ for me” Coulson tells him sitting down heavily.

“I will do” Stiles mutters turning towards Daisy and Lincoln “Want to come meet my parents or is that too soon in our relationship?” Stiles mutters his eyes searching their faces for signs of what they’re thinking.

“I think we’ve been together long enough” Daisy laughs.

“Well you both have, I’ve been on my own I’ve had more of a relationship with my hand than I have Stiles” Lincoln mutters he sounds jealous it makes Stiles Smirk Daisy does as well.

“I so did not want to hear that, please take all talk of your sex life out of my office I don’t want Pepper or Tony killing me when they find out I like you both defile their son under my supervision” Phil mutters.

“Trust me sir I think I corrupted them more” Stiles laughs his hand reaching forward to grab Lincoln’s outstretched hand.

“Come on then let’s go get threatened by Iron man might as well get it out the way because this is going to last a long time” Daisy tells him.

“You think?” Stiles asks his tone hopeful.

“Definitely” Lincoln answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I should end it here guys I think Agent Stiles Stark has run his course


End file.
